Naoto no Mikoto
| image = | birthdate = January 9th | age =23 | gender = Male | height =173.7 cm | weight =68 kg | blood type =O | hometown = Harōgakure | homecountry =Land of Merchants | affiliation = Harōgakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Ninth Lord of the Jōnin Council Third Admiral Candidate | previous occupation =2nd-in-Command of Hikari's Crew | team = | previous team =Hikari's Unnamed Crew | partner =Shirabe Uchiha | previous partner =Hikari Arashi (Sensei/Captain) | clan = Mikoto Clan | family = (Ancestor) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Shirabe Uchiha (lover) Risa and Kamina (daughter and son) | rank =Jōnin | classification =Sensor S-rank Sage Lord | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin =19 | statistics = | kekkei = Reisei Swift Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release Swift Release Wind Release Water Release (Artificial Arm) Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Advent: Red Sky Shadow Dance Advent: Path of the Highest Advent: World Filled with Forest Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Suspension Technique Creation of All Things Elemental Progression Techniques Guardian Wind Armor Light Speed Dash Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Providence: God-Slaying Spear of Lightning Providence: Lightning God Providence: Lightning God's Fury Providence: Stardust Breaker Providence: Wind God Sage Mode Six Paths Yin Power Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Hawks) Space–Time Regression Swift Release Secret Technique: Heavenly Dragon Flash Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Telescope Technique Telescope Technique: Broadcast Ten'o Yaburai Transcription Seal Transformation Technique Will Materialisation Wind Release: Ascending Air Current Wind Release: Spiraling Nova Yin-Yang Release: Rebirth of the Soul | tools =Tennōseiga }} Naoto no Mikoto (直登の命) is a Jōnin-ranked Shinobi who hails from the Land of Merchants. He is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, and is a member of the mythical Mikoto Clan. He serves as the Ninth Lord (九代目卿, Kyūdaime Kei) of the Jōnin Council and has been nominated as the Third Admiral Candidate (三代目大将候補, Sandaime Daishō Kōho). Appearance Naoto is a tall lean individual who appears to be in his early twenties. He is rather thin and frail looking however this is further from the truth. He is shown to have medium-length blonde hair that has grown to shoulder-length, silver/blue eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Due to the raid on his village when he was ten years old, he lost his left arm having it replaced with a slender, black armor-clad prosthetic that is coupled with razor sharp claws, it was revealed during his encounter with Kazuhide that it is both in fact a synthetic organism which resonates a different chakra nature than Naoto himself. His outfit is typical of the Jōnin within the Hidden Wave Village and consist of a white-hooded cowl and a fur scarf-like wrapping, which drapes over his shoulders. The remainder of his attire consist of a black long-sleeved flack jacket which ends at his knees. He is shown to have a white shirt underneath of this, but occasionally wears a mesh one. His pants match his flack jacket and are met with a pair of black boots. Personality Calm and collected, Naoto is a noble individual despite his title as a mercenary. Due to his upbringing on Hikari Arashi's ship, he has learned the value of honor. After he lost his mentor and surrogate family he'd rather be among nature than his fellow man. As Shinobi his Nindō is his way of life and he has vowed to change the world. Despite his stoic, and heartless appearing demeanor, he actually hides the broken heart of a damaged child, suffering from the sins of the past. He has on more than one occasion compared himself to the tides and how at any given moment he was never the same person in the same manner as you can never touch the same part of a river twice as the current is moving constantly. He is known for his temper which coupled with his prowess in ninjutsu and taijutsu have also earned him the fear of his village. Easily angered when underestimated, he lives up to his nickname of Electromaster of the Waves, often having to travel to an uninhabited island when angry in order to blow off steam, Naoto is more often than not responsible for severely scaring the area with his lightning based jutsu. He respects loyalty and honor, often allying himself with a more noble party, even if it cost him a former alliance. Nindō History Under Construction Childhood Naoto was born in Harōgakure, the capital of the Land of Merchants to a Shrine maiden of the Mikoto clan and an unnamed shinobi mercenary 10 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Here he was a normal child who loved to explore. At this time, he would often roam in the forest around his home and there he would watch the older children who were attending the Naval Academy located within the village. After a while, he was approached by one of the Jōnin who guarded the village and the she saw promise in the young child. Showing him how to mold chakra, the kunoichi noted that he at the time, held no discernible affinity to any of the nature releases, and was better noted to being closer to the usage of the Yin and Yang releases, which was something she hadn't seen since she was a child. It would be following this that his chakra would yield two more natures revealing that his body was some how suppressing his natural affinities for what seemed to be a recessive Kekkei Genkai, which was revealed to be his Swift Release. As Hikari trained him how to become a ninja, his skill grew and his aptitude was far beyond his years. From age 6 till he was 10 he learned the basics of ninjutsu and how to look deep down inside of himself for the source of his power. At around the age of 10, his village was attacked by an unknown assailant, who was testing his usage of the Chimera Technique, and Naoto was caught in the carnage as his parents were killed and used with countless others as sacrifices for the monstrous technique. As this occurred, another faucet of Naoto's power was awakened and he was able to use a fraction of his hidden eye power to mold his chakra in a manner which allowed for him to utilize the Swift Release: Shadowless Flight as well as a strange form of Chakra Flow which when mixed with his kunai allowed him to defend himself for what seemed like countless hours before the attack was called off and the young boy fainted. The attack resulted in the loss of his left arm which was later replaced with a strange synthetic organism, coated in a black shelled armor. Life at Sea Following the slaughter the young man collapsed and his power subsided and he was found by a group of the Chūnin of his village. It was they who returned him to their ship, and he was taken in by none other than, Hikari Arashi who treated his wounds and nursed him back to health. Following his recovery he was asked to join the crew as a Genin, where he learned several things and was groomed to be 2nd in command of her crew of Pirates. A number of years passed and he was able progress up the ranks and became the 2nd in command, often being sent on missions often reserved for Chūnin and Jōnin ranked ninja, when he himself was still considered a Genin. It was on one of these missions that his Sensei's ship was destroyed killing majority of the crew and severely injuring Hikari. When Naoto heard about what had transpired he vowed to honor every attachment he made going forwards. Return to Harō As returned home, after discovering the fate of his allies, he was approached by the injured Hikari who took him to the head of their Village and the leader of their small island nation. It was here that she vouched for his skills and with her blessing he was allowed to skip the ranks of Genin and Chūnin, becoming a Jōnin in honor for the service and dedication he showed his teammates who were slain and his loyalty to his homeland. Following this he was allowed to become a mentor to those upcoming shinobi who were going to be the future of the village as their military might was damaged after the slaughter they endured during the dreaded day Naoto lost his parents. He declined as he needed to do some soul searching and honing of his skills before he would be able to teach others the way to be a proper and splendid ninja. During the four years time between that day and the day he returned home once again, Naoto had went into training to perfect the art of the Elemental Progression Techniques, which he used in order to create his Providence techniques by exploring the depths of Lightning Release and his Wind Release. By training extensively in the full potential of his craft and felt that he would be able to properly teach the next generation. Undated Events Work In Progress... *Naoto encountered Davy Jones and rescued a young Kunoichi named Shirabe Uchiha. *Shirabe and Naoto start to become more intimate and become a team of two. *Shirabe and Naoto meet Shinzoku Hokkyokusei and begin to train him as a Shinobi. Abilities Chakra Due to his Mikoto lineage, Naoto is known for his vitality and life force. He has been noted by sensors to having an extremely powerful core of physical energy and in combat having a lot of stamina. He has been shown to be able to fight unburdened for hours on end, however this was due to his minor usage of his more powerful and taxing techniques. Likewise, his chakra is also shown to be remarkably strong as simply releasing it can cause a dense surge around him. As an extension of his Exertion technique, he is able to fuse his Will into it and force others to fall to their knees as if overpowering their motor functions. He has a considerable amount of chakra control as shown with his usage of his Light Speed Dash Technique and Chakra Weave, as well as his ability to utilize his aces using a single hand seal. It was later discovered that he held the chakra of Hamura Ōtsutsuki giving him increased chakra yield and density. Due to the sheer volume of chakra he possesses, Naoto is able to infuse his Will Materialisation into his Chakra Exertion Technique, forcing his opponents to fall to their knees if they are not at around the same level as him in combat. When doing so he releases an invisible omnidirectional shockwave which infuses trace amounts of his will into those around him and by then enforcing his will he forces others to submit, however a sufficiently talented shinobi would be able to exorcise his will from their bodies or sense the incoming technique. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation While originally only having access to his Yin-Yang Release, Naoto has through vigorous training gained access to not only its components, but also unlocked his Lightning Release and Wind Release as well as combining them to form the Swift Release, a recessive and dormant Kekkei Genkai. Using his advanced and , he is shown to have great prowess in using every one of his natures with a high level of mastery. Using his yin-Yang Release however excels far above the others as he is able to conjure up worlds governed by the rules of children's games. These world are unique in that they exist only through Naoto's power and are outside of normal space-time. His usage of Ninshū mixed with his Lightning and Wind Releases has yielded two powerful techniques using the elements and taking it to the next level beyond normal chakra manipulation. Naming them after the gods of Wind and Lightning respectively, Naoto has subjugated nature itself in a way that few have done before. Naoto's usage of the of the Swift Release nature allows him to move at speeds that are far too fast for the eye to track normally, making it appear as if he can teleport. Using it he is able to outclass even masters at the art of the Body Flicker Technique, and he uses this to dodge attacks while in combat or disorient enemies when trying to land a counterattack. By creating a slipstream, he is able to generate gales powerful enough to lift heavy beings and objects off the ground and pull them in his direction. The winds at his top speed have been clocked in rivaling that of a Tornado and are able to turn virtually anything into a projectile. This speed is not without its weaknesses as he is unable to turn on command relying on his ricochet from point to point in order to turn however this can turn against him if his opponent uses Ice or Fire as he will fly face first into the obstacle or slip and lose control. Due to the synthetic organism which inhabits his prosthetic left arm, he has gained the ability to harness the Water Release to a limited degree. The exact extent is currently unknown. Space-Time Ninjutsu Naoto is able to transport himself and anything in his possession within the blink of an eye. In Naoto's own words, this power does have preset limits, in that any user cannot transport anything exceeding a total weight of 907.2 kilograms (1 ton). The user is able to make these "jumps" by creating a localized void where they are able to form a maze-work of chakra lay-lines which are formed out of their Yin-Yang Release chakra. These lines are only visible to the user and allow for them to transform themselves and anything they are in contact with into pure chakra and the lines in turn act as transmitters and receivers. The action itself is seen as the user bursting into particles before reforming in a new location. This power unlike that of the Rinnegan Shifting Technique, and more similar to that of Kamui is that it doesn't need to lock on to a set area in order to jump and unlike Kamui, the user is able to switch their target at will mid teleportation, which is done by simply following a different lay-line. This form of teleportation is extremely taxing on his body and chakra reserves if he jumps too many times in a short period of time or if he pushes the weight limit too many times in a one day period. He has stated that if he were to push his ability to its limit the lag time between that and his next jump would be about 5 minutes.This would be designated by 5 post from the time he pushes the limit as noted by him flinching. When over taxing himself he notes that he feels an intense pain focused in his right eye, showing some connection between his power and his eye however this is not confirmed. When teleporting objects he has to be in direct contact with it while he teleports himself and as a result he cannot use it to teleport incoming chakra-based attacks away from his body. Advent Ninjutsu Naoto is the Master of Games (先生の遊技, Sensei no Yūgi) and as such uses a particlar set of techniques which are modeled after children's games. Naming them Advent, he is able to use his knowledge of Space–Time Ninjutsu and Creation of All Things to create pockets in space-time, each governed by a different set of rules. Within these boundaries he is the game-master, but he is also affected by the games he plays as to make it fair, however he can also modify a rule, but he cannot negate a rule entirely. Intelligence A rather intelligent shinobi, Naoto is wise beyond his years. He has the mental capacity to make complex computations in a few seconds, shown in his usage of his Light Speed Dash Technique, as well as the applications of his Yin-Yang Release. He was able to learn and subsequently use the Creation of All Things technique, and use it to create alternate spaces by mixing its usage with space-time ninjutsu, allowing him to create strange forms of ninjutsu. His usage of the techniques Advent: World Filled with Forest, Advent: Path of the Highest and a few other unnamed techniques were born from his fascination of games and his overwhelming imagination. His knowledge of different Ninja Arts has allowed him to utilize the inter-workings of the Elemental Progression Techniques, which he applied to his Lightning and Wind natures. This allowed him to modify his Providence: Lightning God creating its two variants. He was shown to be working on expanding his usage of his Providence: Wind God but they are far from complete. He also has been shown to use his Sensing in order to compensate for any lack of his other senses. Dōjutsu Reisei Awakened around the time his village was attacked by an unnamed shinobi, Naoto has viewed his eye as a strange mutation, as unlike with other members of his clan, he first awakened it in only his Left Eye. It was theorized that the eye wasn't originally his own, but this was debunked when he discovered that the family he knew in his homeland wasn't really his own. Like many others he did not have full control of his eye after its initial activation, and its constant activation and deactivation at random caused him massive migraine headaches. It was noted that in one encounter his eye was called the Seizongan (生存眼, "Existence Eye"), which confused him upon discovering the Okuyama Shrine and discovering its name as the Reisei. His years in the shadows allowed him to master his eye and subsequently allow it to finally mature awakening in both of his eyes. The eyes allow him to visualize the chakra around him, and even see Natural Energy used by Sages. This was invaluably his greatest skill as he used it along with his Chakra Weave. With his eyes he has found a greater mastery of his Yin Release as it is known with the usage of his kekkei. Through his Reisei he was awakened the ability to utilize Space–Time Regression, which allows him to manipulate time and space along his line of sight. Ninshū Chakra Weave While not a user of the great dōjutsu Rinnegan, Naoto has managed to learn the secrets of Ninshū, and by mixing the usage of his Chakra Weave has managed to infuse his own Lightning Release chakra into the very atmosphere and by drawing in the ambient static energy found in it, call forth massive lightning bolts onto his opponents. This requires intense focus and is often masked by the usage of the Shadow Clone Technique. In mixing the two arts, he is able to force as well as onto primal forces, greatly increasing his own attack power, while reducing the need to use a large amount of chakra to mimic the same result. In doing the same using his Wind Release, Naoto is able to compress his chakra mixed with the wind around his form in order to increase the overall cutting power of his technique. Senjutsu Work In Progress... Sensory Perception Naoto's Sensing is on a level far above other sensors. He is able to project a field around his person in order to feel the presence of others even in combat situations. Using his abilities he is able to couple them with his Reisei and as a result sense others by not only their chakra but also their life-signs. While using Hamura's influence within his chakra he is able to increase the field, creating a near 360 degree area to which he doesn't need to actively use his senses in order to evade incoming attacks. Using this, he is able to gain a sixth sense of sorts as he can most times anticipate the moves of his opponents by reading the subtle electrical impulses given off by the body when they move or think. This bypasses the normal levels of sensing and can be scary to behold when confronted with it. Trivia *Naoto is the first "Main Character" to not be a Jinchūriki. *Naoto is the first character to employ an arsenal of Space–Time Ninjutsu as well as specialized Wind and Lightning Jutsu. *While he may not have a physical connection for a Bijū, he does have a bit of one, as his replacement arm was grown from Isobu's flesh. *Naoto shares a birthday with the Author. References